There are many situations in which panels have openings located inwardly of the edges to which it would be desirable to adhere other equipment or panels. A desirable means for accomplishing this would be the provision of a nut that could be readily positioned within the opening and self-lock on receiving a securing bolt or screw therein. This is especially desirable in those situations in which access is substantially confined to one side of the panel and where there is no easy means of tightening or otherwise securing or adjusting the nut position from the opposite side of the panel. These situations are frequently encountered, for example, in modern automotive vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,588 provides a fastener clip adapted for use with an associated fastener including a head portion having an aperture through which the fastener extends. Included in the fastener clip is a pair of integral, spaced apart legs extending from each side of the head portion. Each leg includes first and second portions with the second portion being bent back upon the first portion in a position spaced outwardly thereof. A finger portion is located at a free end of the second portion and extends inwardly toward and through an aperture in the first portion. When a tension load is imposed on the clip, connecting zones between the first and second portions of each leg are deflected toward each other to apply a clamping force to a fastener extending there between. A limitation with this fastener clip is that it is not configured for use with panel openings having uneven edges (e.g., burred edges, flanged edges).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,384 provides a release fastener with a first element providing a retention mechanism for engaging and retaining a stud of the fastener. A second element having a pair of flexible elongate components is spaced from the first by a bight portion and has a pair of transverse tabs disposed adjacent to the bight portion. These are adapted to engage one face of a support, in an aperture of which the receptacle is mounted. In use, the bight portion engages the other face. A third element is disposed at the opposite end of the second element from the bight portion and has a flexible barb portion arranged to flex on insertion of the receptacle in the aperture and to engage the other face after insertion in order to retain the receptacle in the aperture. A limitation with this release fastener is that upon insertion of a stud, the retention force is weak, and a general loosening of the device occurs over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,019 provides a nut for mounting into an opening located in the central part of a panel including a sleeve and resilient locking trips and panel edge securing means extending from opposite sides of the nut. When the nut is positioned within the opening the locking strips obstruct removal from the opening. On a bolt being fully received within the sleeve both the strips and edge securing means engage the panel. A limitation with this nut is that installation of the nut requires a high amount of insertion force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,734 provides a push-nut fastener having a substantially planar base portion from which a cylindrical sleeve is drawn and internally threaded. A pair of angled leg portions extending from opposing lateral edges of the base portion, each including a laterally extending tab partially extending into a space formed between said leg portions for engaging threads of a mating male fastener. Inner and outer leg sections preferably define the leg portions. Each outer leg section includes an inwardly angled section that engages the edges of a mounting hole of a panel into which the push-nut is seated during assembly. A limitation with this fastener clip is that it is not configured for use with panel openings having uneven edges (e.g., burred edges, flanged edges).
What are needed are push-in nut fasteners configured for use with uneven panel opening edges. Additionally, what are needed are push-in nut fasteners with improved insertion ergonomics. Additionally, what are needed are improved push-in nut fasteners that do not loosen over time.